Mal's Betrayal
by bukalay
Summary: To deceive your enemies, you must deceive your allies first.


My take on the Descendants Ending.

"C'mon wand me! Chop, chop!" Maleficent ordered as she gestured to herself.

An evil smile plastered on Mal's face as she pointed the wand at her mother. This was the moment she was waiting for. The time to prove herself to her mother that she's evil like her. A daughter of an evilicious queen.

"No!" Ben shouted as he attempted to approach his girlfriend but was held firm by his mother.

She muttered a chant that's unheard by everyone and soon everyone saw Carlos bound to a chair, surrounded by _the_ 101 Dalmatian dogs that his mother once tried to skin to make a fur coat.

Evie had chains around her hands and sported the same old hag look that her mother took on when the former queen tricked Snow White into eating the poison apple.

Jay on the other hand was inside a big red hourglass that was filing up with sand, the same way his father had trapped Princess Jasmine years ago.

"That's my nasty little girl!" Maleficent commented as everyone in the hall gasped at Mal's betrayal against her word and her friends.

Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Mal started as Carlos screamed in pain, the dogs were _eating_ Carlos's feet. Biting his flesh. Evie wailed as a nearby mirror revealed to her what she looked like now. As Jay struggled to stay above the sand that was falling from above him.

"M-mal! Please don't do this!" Ben pleaded as he was able to get away from his mother's grasp.

Maleficent, getting tired with all the drama, raised her scepter and made everyone, apart from the Isle four, to freeze in their places.

Carlos and Evie continued shouting as the sand inside the hour glass that Jay was inside was along his chin.

"Now my daughter. Wand me." She commanded.

" _This was not for us to ponder  
This was preordained  
I and I only shall rule this land  
No one to take away  
Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_

 _Mother, hear me  
Stay away from me_

 _Isn't this what you wanted all along?"_ Mal sang in response as she raised her wand

" _Now I am very, very evil!  
It's true!  
Never gonna think twice_

 _And I'll always be spiteful_

 _Yes, spiteful!  
That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two  
My futures safe and sure_

 _This mother, daughter act is going out on tour"_ Mal continued singing as she twirled the fairy godmother's wand in the air.

"Sins of the past! Hear my plea at long last. Turn my enemy to stone. For my sins to be atoned!" And a golden glow from the wand started circulating around Mal and Maleficent.

"What did you do!" Maleficent shouted as she tried to undo the spell Mal cast.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Mal shouted with finality as the glow golden glow disappeared, leaving behind the petrified mother and daughter in their wake.

Carlos's bite marks disappeared as did the chair and the ropes that bound him to one while Evie's appearance returned to normal as her chains disintegrated and Jay on the other hand was able to breath in heavily as the sand and hourglass disappeared.

"I-I…" Evie started, tried to start but couldn't say anything due to shock.

"A-are you children okay?" Fairy godmother asked as the time freeze spell on her got broken, with concern in her eyes and dashed towards them.

"Mal… She…" Carlos started, trying to process the events that happened before him, before everyone.

"I know…" The fairy responded. Still trying to find the words to comfort the traumatized teens. They may have experienced illusions, but they were real in their eyes.

"To fool an enemy, you must fool your allies first." Yen Sid's voice boomed in the ballroom. As he walked forward from the very back. "Mal, Maleficent's daughter sacrificed herself to ensure the safety of the kingdom." The old wizard's voice boomed in a sagely tone.

"Master Yen Sid!" Fairy godmother exclaimed in surprise as she bowed in front of the elderly wizard.

"On your feet Fairy." Yen Sid ordered. "We shall remember this day to mourn for our loss, to mourn for the soul that was our hero." Yen Sid declared as he got his own wand and undid the time freeze spell and at the same time reinforced the barrier that got punctured earlier.


End file.
